One example of a conventional shielded connector of this type is disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 5-74523. The disclosed shielded connector is constructed so as to be mounted on a circuit board. The metal shield member is formed by bending a metal plate, and is substantially C-shaped. Furthermore, the shield member has fastening means capable of accommodating screws in positions on both sides. Specifically, the shield member can be fastened to the circuit board by fastening means using screws. A plurality of engaging members, which are formed by stamping and forming so that the engaging members protrude inwardly, are disposed on the shield member. The engaging members are formed so that they are capable of engaging with shoulders located inside grooves formed in the outside surfaces of a housing.
However, in the shielded connector constructed as described above, the strength with which the shield member is supported on and fastened to the housing is weak; accordingly, there is a danger that the shield member may come loose in the process of handling prior to being mounted on the circuit board. Furthermore, especially in cases where the shield member is deformed by resilient engagement with a mating connector, it is desirable that the shield member be firmly fastened to the housing in order to improve the stability of the electrical connection with the mating connector following mounting on the circuit board.
Accordingly, the object of the present invention is to provide a shielded connector which has a relatively small size and is of simple construction, and which at the same time allows stable fastening of the shield member to the housing. In particular, the object of the present invention is to provide a shielded connector which can be surface-mounted on a circuit board.